Kyrian Aetius Flavius
Kyrian Aetius Flavius (January 4, 4066 - July 23, 4128) was a Selucian politician who represents the region of Korgana in the Ekklesía. He was formerly the General Secretary of In Marea Possumus Facere and Caesar de Senatum of Selucia from 4100 to 4109. After that, he became Chancellor of the University of Florentia during 3 years, before and during joining the General Assembly of In Marea. Before politics (4066 - 4098) Born 4 January 4066 in Auroria, Korgana, Flavius was the grandson of Gannus Flavius Texos, one of the architects of the Statute of Korgana, who was removed from university teaching by Factio Conservativa in the early 4000's. He was the son of Vania Flavia, a jurist, and president of the Provincial Court of Medusia, the city where he grew up. Later on, his father was transferred to Auroria and the whole family moved there. He was duly enrolled, together with his brothers Marcus and Lucius. After finishing secondary school he started university, enrolling in the Law Faculty in Florentia. Flavius graduated from University and passed the competitive examination required in Selucia to enter into the civil service, becoming the youngest-ever property registrar at age 23. He also beame teacher of the University of Florentia in 4096. Left Council (4098-4100) At university he was the teacher of students Megalos and Scudo in the University de Florentia, with whom he enjoyed having deep conversations about politics. In May 4098, the Left Council movement was founded in the university, integrated by university teachers and students who did not agree with the conservative politics of the current government (Factio Conservativa). Joined under the same motto ("Novus Saeculi, Novas Ideas"), they started formal actions to turn the movement into a legal party, named In Marea Possumus Facere in reference to a mass of people moving forward to get the same, to concur to the 4100 General Elections of Selucia, which they won, getting all the possible seats (750 out of 750). Secretary of In Marea (4098 - 4109) He presented himself to the first open elections of In Marea to choose its first Secretary, where he defeated all his opponents and got the position. He worked with both his previous students only in the legislature 4106-4109. Caesar de Senatum (4100 - 4109) After the victory in the 4100 elections, he started the change he thought the nation needed in order to be a more free and progressive nation, applying far-left politics. It was a hard time because he had to handle with the most conservative sectors, which had supported Factio Conservativa for a long time and saw how all the conservative laws were being changed one by one, Member of the General Assembly (4109 - 4127) He joined the General Assembly of the party as a replacement of Cinna Agrippa, a general who left the office due to old age. In order to get the seat, he had to win over the votes of the militants in Korgana, the region of Selucia that offered the seat. After his victory, he became inmediately the new member of the Assembly. Retirement and death He died of a heart attack in 4127 during a national convention of In Marea.